Vacaciones
by NekoPepa
Summary: Francis va a pasar unos días a Londres, pero desde que aterrizó en la ciudad inglesa no le dejan de pasar desdichas. ¿Cambiará su suerte?


**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Notas: **Este fic lo escribí para una comunidad FrUk en español, que todos los años organiza un amigo invisible de fics, pasaros por FrUk Me Bastard para más. Poco más que decir a parte de que Arthur es Punk!Arthur y que Ellette es el nombre que le da mi querida beteadora a el hada de Arthur. Sale mencionada Mónaco (Monique) y también Escocia (Scott), ¿Algo más? Ah, sí. Disfrutad y espero sacaros una sonrisa al menos.

**VACACIONES**

El cielo nublado y una humedad espantosa. Aunque los paseos por su ciudad natal con ese tiempo solían ser deliciosos, una ciudad donde la gran mayoría de los días son así perdía un poco el encanto. Acababa de salir del aeropuerto y se disponía a coger un taxi hacia su hotel. Por el camino pensó que debería comer algo, dar un paseo y quizás visitar a una vieja amiga que residía allí temporalmente antes de conocer a fondo la ciudad.

Llegó a _The May Fair Hotel_ con ganas de tomar algo caliente antes de salir por las frías y húmedas calles de la ciudad, cuando ya en recepción se encontró con que no tenían ninguna reserva a nombre de Francis Bonnefoy.

—Pero eso tiene que ser imposible, reservé con un mes de antelación —insistió un poco desesperado.

—Me temo que no hay ninguna reserva con ese nombre. ¿Podría ser que lo reservara con otro?

El semblante de aquella mujer era severo pero tranquilo. Tenía un uniforme tan serio que probablemente hacía que pareciese más vieja en apariencia de lo que era, puesto que se la veía bastante joven. Pese a esto, apostaba por su tranquilidad que no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y como no pensase algo se veía durmiendo a la intemperie.

—¿Podría probar cambiar la ce por la ese a Francis? Puede ser que haya una errata.

—Lo siento, pero ya he cambiado la ce por la ese, he cambiado el número de enes y otras combinaciones pero no hay ninguna similitud.

La desesperación y el drama se asomaban por el quicio de nuestro hombre sin suerte, pero decidió que no era el momento de perder los papeles sino de pensar fríamente y con calma.

—Perdone, señorita, ¿y no habrá ninguna habitación libre?

Aunque puso todo su encanto y su gracia en esa frase, la recepcionista le cortó tajantemente con un «Lo siento, estamos completos esta noche». La gota que colmó el vaso llegó, y con ella una tormenta de drama y desesperación; pero la recepcionista, casi sin inmutarse, llamó a los de seguridad. Dos fornidos hombres, pelirrojos y trajeados, acompañaron muy amablemente al señor Bonnefoy a la salida, y se quedó allí, sentado en la maleta a la entrada del hotel imitando la famosa pose de la estatua de Rodin. Decidió que lo primero sería comer, y a continuación buscar hospedaje en algún hotel.

Disfrutó tanto de su almuerzo como de su visita al museo y el casi obligado viaje en uno de esos autobuses rojos de dos pisos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en medio de_Camden Town_, solo, de noche, perdido, sin hospedaje, sin batería en el móvil y sin… «_Ma valise!_», exclamo en medio de la calle en un correctísimo francés. El pánico estaba cundiendo aquella noche sin sentido. La única esperanza que le quedaba era encontrar algún techo sobre su cabeza en el que pasar la noche, pero dadas las horas y el barrio en el que estaba se planteaba caminar hasta el amanecer. Comenzó a caminar con mucho pesar, dándose cuenta de que aquel sitio no era el mejor. Todo estaba rodeado de pubs y bares con clientes con caras de no tener muchas ganas, que digamos, de ayudar a un extranjero en apuros. Llevaba un buen rato caminando y una corazonada le dijo que lo estaban siguiendo. Su imaginación empezó a divagar, mostrando imágenes de atracos violentos con periodistas y policías en el lugar del supuesto apuñalamiento. De repente el cansancio y el sueño habían desaparecido para dejar paso al miedo, y en un intento de salir corriendo, alguien le agarró del hombro y dijo:

—Oye, rubia, me parece que esto es tuyo.

Su voz era ronca. Entre miedo y sorpresa el desdichado hombre se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un hombre de cabellos desaliñados, chupa de cuero con tachuelas, tatuajes que medio se dejaban ver debajo de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba encima y en la oreja derecha una cantidad considerable de _piercings_, mostrándole una cartera muy familiar.

—¡Mi cartera! Muchísimas gracias.

—Ah, ah, ah —dijo, apartando la mano del desdichado—, si no fuera por mí te habrían quitado más dinero. ¿No merezco una compensación, rubita?

—¿Cómo 'quitado'? ¿De qué estás hablando? Y deja de llamarme rubia, es evidente que soy un hombre —se quejó con algo de desesperación.

—¡Ja! Cualquiera lo diría, tienes el pelo más cuidado que mi madre y hueles tanto a perfume que matarías a un caballo. ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

Su sonrisa burlona y de superioridad no se le había borrado de la cara desde que la conversación empezó. Francis, pese a las pintas, era más corpulento que él y pensó que como las cosas siguieran así, tendría que recurrir a la fuerza, pero decidió volver a la conversación intentando olvidar los insultos hacia su persona.

—¿Me puedes explicar eso de que me han quitado el dinero?

—¿Eh? —hizo una mueca de asco—. Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —preguntó, poniéndose una mano en la oreja, haciendo como si no oyese bien al francés.

—¿Podrías explicarme, por favor, qué ha pasado con mi dinero?

Las frases «odio a este tío» y «¿Dónde está Jack el destripador cuando se le necesita?» resonaban en la cabeza de nuestro hombre. Y es que tanta chulería le estaba agotando.

—Mucho mejor, rubita, en este país no soportamos las faltas de educación, ¿lo sabías? Pues bien, como me lo has pedido correctamente, te lo diré.

Por lo visto, cuando estaba parado comprando en un puesto callejero, dos listillos se aprovecharon de su despiste y le vaciaron el bolsillo del pantalón, y ahí fue que entró el hombre misterioso, quien los vio cuando comenzaban a huir para repartirse el botín.

—Así que cogí a esos dos capullines y les metí un poco de miedo. Eran dos críos, fue bastante fácil, pero me parece que se quedaron con algo de pasta.

La verdad sea dicha, Francis no se esperaba un acto de buena fe proveniente de aquel tipo, y quizás esa historia no fuera cierta, pero no sabía por qué, confió en él. Ese día tomó demasiadas decisiones erróneas. «Quizás mi suerte cambie a partir de ahora», pensó.

Después de escuchar la versión de los hechos, Francis decidió que aquel tipo realmente se merecía algún tipo de recompensa, así que muy a su pesar le preguntó que quería a cambio de su cartera, arrepintiéndose ya de sus actos puesto que más que una recompensa estaba pagando un chantaje.

—Así me gusta —asintió, sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa de superioridad que mantenía desde hace rato—. Veamos… ¿Qué puedo sacar de provecho de ti? Me parece que de momento vamos a ir al _Frog & Parrot_. Estoy seco, y por supuesto, tú invitas.

Aceptó la propuesta de buena gana, puesto que se veía robando con él a alguna ancianita del parque o cualquier cosa peor, y no le apetecía estar detenido por robo en un país extranjero.

—Por cierto, aún no me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice: ¿qué coño haces en este barrio a estas horas?

De camino al pub, Francis le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que pisó la ciudad, cosa que al parecer a su nuevo «amigo» le hizo especial gracia, puesto que estuvo riéndose con una risa bastante escandalosa hasta que llegaron finalmente al sitio. Desde fuera se veía mucha gente de vestimentas llamativas y peinados de colores y en punta. Entraron por aquella puerta de madera verde y, una vez dentro, ambos recibieron una bofetada de calor casi dolorosa; ahora entendía por qué en pleno invierno la gran mayoría estaba en tirantas. El aire estaba viciado y espeso, olía a tabaco, sudor y otros olores que no sabía muy bien en qué submundo se habían creado. Se acercaron a la barra y el barman parecía conocer a su acompañante bastante bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Arthur, mamón? Pensaba que ya no venías —lo saludó, dándole un apretón amistoso.

—La mala hierba nunca muere —dijo, correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

—¿Y este capullo de dónde ha salido? No me digas que es tu nuevo mánager —preguntó, señalando a Francis.

—No, es un fan que ha venido a verme desde Francia nada menos para invitarme a una jarra de cerveza.

El barman se carcajeó.

—Me encanta cómo te lo montas. Ahora que veo, ¿dónde has metido a Ellette?

—¿Por qué me tendría que haber traído a Elle…? ¡No me jodas, ¿era hoy?!

—Arthur, tío, eres gilipollas, quedan veinte minutos.

—Hostia puta… No me da tiempo de ir a recogerla, y sin ella no pienso salir.

—Dios, ¿qué harías sin mí?

Y aquel barman pelirrojo sacó de debajo de la barra una funda de guitarra llena de lo que parecían cientos de pegatinas de todas las formas, sitios y colores.

—Tío, te debo una —contestó, aliviado, el guitarrista.

—Me debes millones ya. Vete a prepararte que yo me encargo de tu fan.

Arthur entró por detrás de la barra y abrió una puerta que estaba justo a la espalda del barman. Francis podría haberse ido en el momento en el que aquel tipo entró por aquella puerta, haber buscado una habitación donde pasar la noche; pero por alguna fuerza misteriosa —pudiera ser el cansancio, el aire viciado que le estuviese drogando o simplemente la curiosidad—, se quedó allí con una jarra de cerveza y charlando con el barman. Resultó ser una persona bastante amable que incluso le ofreció que se quedase en la trastienda del bar donde había un colchón en el que podía dormir, oferta que rechazó amablemente dando las gracias.

De repente las luces del pub empezaron a parpadear, la gente se aglomeró en la parte derecha del lugar, donde había instalado un pequeño escenario en el que cabía justo un grupo de tres personas. De una puerta situada a la izquierda del proscenio salieron tres personas; una, por supuesto, era Arthur, que llevaba colgada a _Ellette_ del cuello con una correa que se veía bastante gastada. Los dos resultantes de aquel trío se colocaron en sus posiciones, uno era la batería y el otro se puso a la izquierda con un bajo, que resultó ser también el vocalista del grupo. En la batería se podía leer «_The Prince_», y los integrantes del grupo vestían una especie de ropa de la realeza pero de colores chillones, y parecía que habían sido arrollados unas cuantas veces. El público parecía enloquecido cuando vieron la banda aparecer, y entonces la música empezó a sonar: «_I used to rule the world…_».

Aunque el tipo de música no era precisamente el estilo de Francis, se quedó embelesado con la voz del vocalista. No podría creer lo bien que cantaba aquel hombre, parecía brillar con luz propia. Definitivamente, aunque Arthur lo había presentado anteriormente como su fan falsamente, en este momento se volvía admirador totalmente. De pronto, y en medio de su concentración, alguien lo llamó tirando de su chaqueta. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una chica que le resultaba bastante familiar.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento fuera? —gritó para hacerse oír entre la música y el jaleo del público.

Siguió a la chica a la salida, picado de curiosidad, y cuando se fijó bien a la luz de las farolas resultó ser la recepcionista del _The May Fair_. Aunque la reconoció a duras penas con aquellas pintas tan estrafalarias, normales en el ambiente del _Frog & Parrot_; menos mal que siempre recordaba unos ojos bonitos. Resultó que estaba allí para oír a _The Prince_ en directo, ya que era una gran admiradora de Arthur, cuando se encontró con él. Le explicó que la reserva apareció horas después en el ordenador y que intentó comunicarse con él a través del móvil, pero lo tenía apagado. Como era un desperdicio cancelar aquella reserva ya pagada, decidió usarla ella misma con algún ligue de esa noche, pero al encontrárselo a él allí, no podía quedársela y decidió devolvérsela. Aunque ese cambio de actitud tan drástico de recepcionista a punk de _Camden Town_ no le había dejado indiferente, agradeció el gesto y la invitó a una cerveza. Ese solo fue el principio, puesto que fue una detrás de otra mientras escuchaba a Arthur cantar. Después de la octava canción todo se volvió borroso.

Abrió un ojo, tendría que ser mediodía por lo menos. Al parecer encontró la manera de llegar al hotel con la cogorza que llevaba la noche anterior; le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que le habían dado una paliza. Se incorporó como pudo en la cama y entonces vio algo que no esperaba ver. ¿Qué hacía Arthur durmiendo desnudo en su cama? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y unos flashes de la noche anterior empezaron a venirle a la mente.

—¿Pero qué he hecho? —dijo en voz alta, y sin querer lo despertó.

Cuando vio a Francis sentado en la cama y a él mismo desnudo, Arthur se puso pálido.

—¿Qué me has hecho, maricón? —preguntó con cara de asustado el recién despertado.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Recuerdas acaso lo que pasó anoche?

—No recuerdo nada, pero estoy seguro de que esto no lo he hecho por voluntad propia.

—¿¡Estás insinuando que te he violado!? ¿¡Sigues borracho o qué!?

—¡Agh! No grites, me duele mucho la cabeza, es como si me la hubieran aporreado. ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo? ¿Y estos moratones? No me jodas que te va el sadomasoquismo.

—Deduzco que tampoco recuerdas nada de la pelea cuando salimos del bar…

El resacoso hizo una mueca como si el que le hablase estuviese loco o algo peor. Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche.

—Joder, mierda, joder —maldijo mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y buscaba su ropa—. Voy a llegar tarde, ¿dónde coño están los calzoncillos?

—En el minibar —contestó desde la cama Francis, mientras veía semejante espectáculo.

—A ti no te he preguntado, capullo. Uf, qué frío. Esto no va a quedar así, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Diciendo esto y una vez vestido, Arthur salió dando un portazo, dejando solo al hombre desdichado. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, intentado rellenar los huecos de su memoria, cosa que pudo conseguir al final, después de pedir que le trajeran comida a su habitación.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, nunca se había sentido más vivo que aquel día, por muchos infortunios que habían surgido al final, había merecido la pena. Ya duchado y comido, llamó a la compañía de autobuses por si habían visto su maleta, cuyo paradero desconocía. Por suerte así había sido, se la había dejado en el autobús, así que cogió y se dirigió a la central para recogerla. Tras haber recogido la maleta y haberla dejado en su hotel, decidió que ya era hora de ir a visitar a su vieja amiga.

Cuando se bajó del taxi en _Kensington Palace Gardens_ debió reconocer que Monique tenía buen gusto por haber elegido aquel lugar como residencia de vacaciones. Paseaba tranquilamente por aquella calle que más que casas, estaba formada por minipalacios. El sonido de los pájaros y el aire limpio le infundían una gran paz interior. Se fijó en concreto en una de esas mansiones y en un tipo, cuyos pantalones se le hacían familiares, que estaba entrando a hurtadillas por la reja de la entrada para luego colarse por una ventana de abajo.

Un pánico como si el que estuviera cometiendo el delito fuera él atrapó su mente. Quizás por eso llegase tarde. Uno de sus compañeros le estaría esperando dentro de esa mansión para delinquir, y le estaría diciendo lo mamón que era por llegar tarde o alguna cosa similar. No, definitivamente no podía dejar que eso pasase, no podía dejar que lo detuvieran, no era un mal chico; alguien con esa voz y esos ojos no podía ser mala persona, pensó.

Se armó de valor y entró por la reja para acercarse a la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada, pero el olor de la comida delató que los habitantes de ese palacete estaban dentro.

«Un robo a plena luz del día y con la vivienda habitada, ¿en qué estará pensando?»

Mientras intentaba encontrar una entrada segura a la vivienda, la puerta se abrió y un tipo bastante mayor y con un traje impecable salió.

—¿Podría explicarme que está haciendo?

La voz de aquel hombre era muy severa, parecía que pese a su edad podía acabar con él con un solo chasquido de dedos. Francis inmediatamente puso un semblante serio, intentando no parecer más sospechoso de lo que parecía ya, por lo que se armó de valor y comenzó a improvisar.

—Oh, lo siento, permíteme que me presente. Soy Gerald Chifflet, he venido porque una vecina se quejaba de que el barrio últimamente olía a gas. Hemos descubierto que podría ser una fuga y estamos investigando casa por casa.

El rostro de aquel hombre no había cambiado de expresión en absoluto, era evidente que aquella mentira no se la había tragado. De repente una voz familiar salió de la espalda de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sebastian? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Allí estaba el 'delincuente' vestido de pies a cabeza como un gran señor. Se fijó en que ni había rastro de los _piercings_. Nada, nada que le recordase a la persona con la que pasó aquella noche inolvidable salvo esos ojos verdes. Cuando el gran señor se dio cuenta de quién era el que perturbaba su morada, le dijo al que resultó ser su mayordomo que entrara y no se preocupase, que se encargaría personalmente de aquella persona.

Le guio hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, en la que había un gran jardín con unas fuentes en el centro. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra situado bajo un gran roble. Aún no habían cruzado media palabra cuando Arthur sacó de su chaqueta una chequera forrada en cuero y una pluma.

—Bien, dime el precio de tu silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Francis, estupefacto

—No te hagas el tonto. Sabías perfectamente quién era yo, ¿verdad? No hagas las cosas más difíciles, dime un precio y acabemos pronto, me están esperando.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba furioso y avergonzado. De pensar que desde que se fue por la puerta de su habitación no había pensado en otra cosa más que en él, en cómo encontrarlo de nuevo y hallar la forma de poder verlo casi todos los días de su vida. Quería golpearlo, quitarle ese ridículo traje de película antigua y tirarlo por la azotea. Pero lo único que le salieron fueron unas palabras antes de marcharse de aquel lugar:

—No es necesario que me pagues nada. Solo pasaba por aquí, te he visto entrar por la ventana y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. No te preocupes, me iré y no te avergonzaré más.

Salió de allí peor que si le hubieran pegado una paliza. De hecho prefería haber salido de allí con una. Se dirigió a casa de su amiga, necesitaba ver a alguien conocido en aquellos momentos, pero le informaron de que la señorita Monique había salido de compras.

Sintiéndose aún peor comenzó a caminar. No le apetecía nada salvo tirarse por el Támesis, o tirar a Arthur. Caminó durante horas y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el destino caprichoso hizo que llegara al _Parrot & Frog_. Alcohol, sí, era una buena idea.

El pub, para sorpresa de Francis, estaba lleno de turistas, tenía un ambiente bastante diferente al de la otra noche. Se acercó a la barra y allí estaba Scott, el barman, secando vasos para luego colocarlos en el sitio en el que correspondía.

—Hola, Scott. Ponme lo más fuerte que tengas y que sea doble.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de más después de lo de anoche? —Se carcajeó—. Te veo mala cara, ¿ha pasado algo?

Comenzó el relato medio desganado, pero necesitado de que alguien le escuchara. Concluido este, el barman parecía muy pensativo.

—No se lo tengas mucho en cuenta, se ha comportado como un capullo, pero hablando un poco a su favor no es que esté pasando por el mejor momento.

Resultó que Arthur era Arthur Kirkland, el heredero de una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de toda Inglaterra. Recientemente su padre y cabeza de familia, Philip Kirkland, había fallecido haría cosa de un mes debido a un accidente de tráfico y que en consecuencia todo había recaído en los hombros del joven heredero. Desde entonces todo el mundo de alrededor se había vuelto un aprovechado, creyendo que a su edad sería un ingenuo y fácil de engañar, pero su padre le había criado muy bien como para ser engañado por un puñado de víboras.

—De hecho, el concierto de anoche fue su última actuación, ya no volverá a cantar nunca más.

Francis después de escuchar la historia agradeció a Scott el detalle de invitarle a aquella copa y se marchó. En esos momentos tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza. Caminó y caminó comiéndose la cabeza por cómo afrontar esta situación, llegando a una sola conclusión. Su vuelo salía al día siguiente, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de la vida de Arthur para siempre y recordar aquella noche como un sueño.

Salió del hotel, no sin antes despedirse de su nueva amiga Mary, la recepcionista. Había dormido fatal y se encontraba peor. Aunque había decidido salir de la vida de Arthur, olvidar aquellos ojos verdes le resultaba casi un imposible y una tortura. Como si no hubiese tenido ligues de una noche en su vida, que los había tenido; pero él no había sido un simple ligue, había sido algo más. Llegó a la puerta de embarque con una situación que le sonaba bastante:

—Lo siento, pero su billete no es válido.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si lo compré hace meses.

—Oh, lo siento, es usted el señor Bonnefoy, ¿cierto? Su mayordomo nos llamó esta mañana. Aquí tiene el billete, sentimos mucho las molestias.

Francis sin entender nada cogió el billete y lo abrió. En primer lugar, le habían cambiado a primera clase y junto al billete había una tarjeta de visita muy elegante con un número de teléfono y por detrás estaba escrito: «Siento el malentendido. La semana que viene iré a París por negocios, te invitaré a lo que sea que bebáis allí». Al terminar de leer se guardó la tarjeta de visita, sonrió y comenzó a cantar bajito_ «I used to rule the world…_».


End file.
